narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of Religions: Sekai v.s. Taji
A unknown location fare from any known village Standing at the gates of a old temple Sekai stands with his arms cross and says "I am the Saviour of this Earth and i will not let some false word of a god that dos not exist stop my destiny from coming true." Then as Sekai spreads his arms it starts to rain but with no warning the rain changed into a storm of massive size then with a single hand sign as if he were praying the temple was crush by the rain itself leaving no chance that it would ever be fix again. Taji walks back toward his temple he made for the one true god after a very hard mission but as he gets closer he see's a man causing a huge rain storm to fall upon his temple he yells at him "what are doing to my gods temple you aetheist". Sekai smirks and turns as the Temple is destroyed and says "I'm no aetheist fellow shinobi for i am the saviour of are great world i am the Sennin Sekai..Do you not feel great happyness?Or do you plot to kill me in the name of your god?" With a smirk on his face Sekai watchs the Shinobi for his reply. He couldn't believe that someone had destroyed his lord's temple after he took so much to build it so he turned toward his opponent and said " you have commented the ultimate crime now I shall bestow god's judgement upon you" he said as he got ready for a fight. Smirking Sekai says "I see you worship another god other then myself and you plan to use kill me in his name then i will have no choice but to crush you like the god I am!"Aiming his arm at Taji Seki launchs a wave of water from his hand at the shinobi. Taji claps his hands together and creates a wall of holy light to guard against the blast of water then does a series of hand signs and sends a collection of lightning into the ground heading straight for the false god. With a evil smirk Sekai makes 1 hand sign and darkness spreads from my eyes covering everything and all you see is my eyes glowing looking at you.Then you hear Sekai say "I'm not a bad person shiobi if you worship me i will forgive your assult and let you go." Taji looked at the glowing eye's and told him " I will never forsake my god and savior so I have to say no" he said as he clapped his hands again and caused a barrage of arrows made of light to fly straight at the glowing eye's. Sekai watchs as Taji trys to attack inside the endless darkness and he says "why dont your god help you know boy?I stand right here in the light and yet your trap in endless darkness i see your helpless as a child so i will end your suffering once and for all." Spreading his arms to each side Sekai uses his chakra to summon up water from deep under ground and starts to turn into orbs all around Sekai and Taji, then with a single hand sign a water prison jutsu forms around Taji. Taji remains still as the water forms around him knowing that he only had one shot at this so he claps his hands together says a small prayer and does light barrage sending blasts of condenced golden chakra flying in all directions to get rid of the prison. Unable to hold on to Taji, Sekai release both his Bringer-of-Darkness Technique and hishttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Prison_TechniqueWater Prison Technique feeling the drain on his chakra as the jutsu finish Sekai thinks to himself "This is bad i used to many jutsu at once its taking a bigger drain on me then i expected."Then making 2 hand signs Sekai summons his Chameleon. With his chameleon summoned Sekai leaps onto its head and says "i will now show you why i'm one of the Sennin." just then with no warning the Chameleon changed its color to a fire red and spits out a wave of flames at Taji, Then with a smirk Sekai pulled out his Trident weapon and swings it at the flames sending a wave of wind to help the flames helping it grow in power and in size sending a massive inferno of flames at Taji. Taji knew he had no choice but to use his best jutsu but he could only use it for 5 minutes or he wouldn't be able to fight back after that so he said a small prayer to his lord and savior and clapped his hands 2 times to summon the angelic defender to protect him from the flames as it burst forth in a blast of bright light. Sekai looks at the summon and with a single hand sign he lets out a massive stream of water from his mouth and as he dos that his Chameleon turns brown and lets out a wave of earth at the summon just before it hits the summon the earth and water combined to create a massive wave of mud that traps the summon with ease and attempts to cover Taji. the angelic defender protected Taji from the mud and sends the rest flying with a slash of its mighty sword known as angelwings a sword known to cut easily through most surfaces. then Taji does a series of hand signs and sends many bolts of lightning heading straight for the false god hoping to damage him. In a flash of motion a skeleton like arm grab the jutsu and breaks it like a toy then it as the smoke clears Taji can see the what had really happend, forming out of chakra poring out of Sekai like a flowing river , laughing like a mad man Sekai says with his head looking to the ground "I'm not impress with that show of weak jutsu hahaha."with that Sekai release the jutsu and then reforms it as 2 massive skeleton wings with wire like chakra holding it together.with his arms to each side and a crazy look on his face Sekai yells "I'm tired of you Boy this is the end of you and your god i will lay his bloody body on the temple ashs after i'm finish with you!" "bring it on my god will protect me from your blasphomey" as he said this his angelic defender grows wings of golden light and after that Taji runs toward sekai with his angelic defender protecting him so he tells the angel figure to aim a sword slash at the skeletal mass. With a simple hand sign Sekai's wings broke apart and with the wires of chakra reformed around Taji and his jutsu and makes a skeleton cage seal that started to shrink trapping Taji.with a smirk Sekai says "i told you body you play with fire your going to get burn hahaha......."just then a hand rip through Sekai's chest exploding out the front!coiffing up blood Sekai trys to say somthing but a young voice cuts him off saying "I'm tired of your weakness Sekai and the order says your to die by my hands." then with shock on his face Sekai's body explodse in a shower of blood and gore covering the killer and Taji. Standing in the blood bath a young boy of only 10 years stand with his mask half on and smirks as he says "its no joke Taji i will kill you if you dont leave know." Putting on his mask again the boy startes to walk away. Taji couldn't believe what had happened if it weren't for this man sekai would have killed him so he did as the man said and left looking for a new place to build a temple for his lord and savior hoping to forget what had just happened but he knew he had to train more so after 2 years of building Taji resumes his training.